That Girl
by punky1012
Summary: Her name was Hinata Hyuga, the daughter of the richest man in the country, Hiashi Hyuga. You would probably ask, 'why is she not in a private school' She did attend a well earning academy, but she didn't like the people around her. So she attendeds Konoha School , Where her life gets turned upsidedown. Very Mature , Attempt of rape, lot of lemon..enjoy :)
1. Who is she?

She was that typical girl that hid her beauty. A girl who stayed out of any awkward social situations. She limited her time with the people around her, because she thought of the importance of her study. Innocent, Naïve and very caring. 17 years of age and still continued to work exceptionally hard to improve her work. A student surround by people who did not care much about work and only cared about popularity and sex. Every student around her had done 'it', she couldn't care less. She wasn't so naïve not to know about 'it', she just wasn't interested in 'it'. Her name was Hinata Hyuga, the daughter of the richest man in the country, Hiashi Hyuga. You would probably ask, 'why is she not in a private school?' She did attend a well earning academy, but she didn't like the people around her, they reminded her of the people at home, arrogant people. She wanted to be somewhere where everyone around her was different to each other. She decided to go to well know bad school , so that she would have to work independently with no one bothering her because none of the sensei's there would care less if she failed or not. She understood she would be seen as an outsider, intruder and odd .But she had chosen this school and stuck with it, as if it was a challenge.

* * *

She exited one of her father's Bentleys.

"Hinata-sama, are you sure you don't need me for protection?, I would be happy to stand by your side throughout the duration of the school day" The driver asked.

Hinata looked at the man in the front seat of the long car and shock her head. Took a deep breath and set her eyes on her new school. "Welcome to Konoha School" the sign above the front gates read , well she could presume it said , as most of the lettering were replaced with words she had never heard and probably knew they were some sort of slang the students had made up. She turned and nodded at her driver.

"I will pick you up at half 3, in this same spot, understand?"

She just nodded again.

The car then zoomed of lifting the rubbish off the ground. She walked up the make-shift path to the entrance of the building. Eyes like daggers poked at her from all directions, she did feel a little intimidated but ignored it.

"Hey you." A voice came up from behind her. So she turned her head and looked over her shoulder.

"Why in the fuck are you in my school?" The girl with the red hair spoke.

Hinata didn't really want to talk to anyone, but she decided she might as well say a few lines.

"To study" she spoke

* * *

And those were the first words anyone from that school heard from Hinata…..For the first 6 months.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha; When Hinata came to the school he had been excluded before she had even known him. He was 6 ft. 1, Dark eyes, and Dark hair and had quite a dark humour. Feared throughout the school. The students there were convinced he had been to prison a couple times. He had tattoos of spider webs on his neck, 2 sets of chains on his wrists, a key hole on his chest (sternum area), wings on his back and strange markings on his knuckles. Snake-bite piercings, Septum piercing, Left eye brow and probably some other body piercings that some of the other girls might know about. And a whole load of other piercings on his ears, including tunnels, industrial, conch and tragus. He refused to wear the uniform like the other students so he probably wore what he did to express himself more, he limited his style to dark skinny's(drop-downs) , and sleeveless band hoodies and his dark red creepers he always wore. He was of course feared but mostly loved by the female population of the school, he may come across as thug but he was indeed very handsome and a great lover. However he had never limited himself to one girl. it was just the way he rolled.

It was January the 18th; Kakashi sensei was doing his usual of reading his hentai novels and ignoring the loud and obnoxious class. And Hinata took her seat the 3rd row near the window at the back. She proceeded to taking out her revision guides, and read. Then suddenly the class fell silent as the door opened to the class. Hinata peered over her book it was an 'Emo' she thought, those people she read about once. "Attention seekers" she classed them as. Then the noise started to rise again but more like screeching.

"Oh my god Sasuke"

"Is that Sasuke?"

"Where have you been sexy?"

"You didn't call me back!"

Where some of the lines she picked up from the girls that had quickly surrounded him.

Hinata had just seen this as a usual day; if it wasn't Kiba they were circling it was shikamaru or Suigetsu. So she returned to her revision.

"Ahh, What's this?, Munchkin thinks 'it' can sit my seat, huh?" Terrifying words entered Hinatas right ear. She turned hastily to her predators face , it was him. 'Emo boy' . She grabbed her things hastily but not too quick to not show her fear and put them in her bag , stood , bowed and walked past him.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he was confused usually he thought someone of her class would go on about how he couldn't talk to her because of her father. She had the image of one but not the mentality. He smiled slightly, and sat in 'his' seat.

Meanwhile the scared hyuga was venturing for another seat; this was difficult when most of the people in the class hate you for no reason. So she decided to sit on the floor at the back and continue to revise .This startled Sasuke more, how can a rich person, sit on the floor? , not even he would sit on that floor.

The class went on and after an hour the bell went, so everyone rushed out of the class. Hinata was of course last because she had actual work to pack away. So she put the strap of her bag over her shoulder and breathed upward making her fringe flicker, and travelled out of the classroom. To her locker.

* * *

Sasuke was on the roof of the school with a bunch of girls that he had just fucked , smoking a spliff that he was sharing with all 3 girls.

"Sasuke , where were you?" Temari Said

"yeah" the other 2 girls Misa and Erika said.

"Do you really wanna know?" he said while taking a drag.

"Yes!" they all squeaked

"I was excluded , as you know ,but, I went looking for a job."

They all were immersed in this conversation .

"Because I can't always shag and sell this shit forever for money, I need to look after me and my brother properly"

"But your brother is a doctor" Temari said.

"He has been fired , because there were too many deaths on his hands, so there is no money"

"We can give you money!" they all said.

"Well that would be lovely." He smiled as his dumb ploy worked.

A few minutes later the girls had left.

He was looking off the roof.

He spotted that girl.

That girl that was rich but kind.

He rubbed his chin, and span his body round and walked towards the stairs .

* * *

Hinata was revising still , but in the concrete jungle of the playground, on the only bench that was not covered in used condoms and cigarettes. She closed her physics text book, and left it on her lap. She breathed in and looked up with closed eyes. When she opened them two black eyes were looking into her white. She swung her head over quickly. "What the hell is emo boy doing here?" she thought.

He applied his backside to the bench beside her.

"smoke?" He asked passing her a lit cigarette .

She just shook her head quickly.

He lifted one eyebrow and dropped it, looked forward and began smoking his cancer sticks.

She looked at how he was sitting , his legs were splayed out far enough that he took up most of the bench, His bottom was on the edge of the seat and his palms where on the other side of the bench supporting his back.

"Like what you see? , it costs you know? , a bit more for you , hence you have the money." He said turning his head towards her with that damn cigarette hanging of his lip.

She just ignored his lame words and stood up.

He looked at her.

"Why are you at this school?" He asked.

She didn't want to talk to him so she just started to move her feet.

"Hey" he said as he grabbed her wrist and swung her back to the bench.

"I'm talking to you." He said angered.

Her eyes widened because his face was rather close to hers.

"She doesn't talk Sasuke, she came to this school 'to learn', and I thought my appointment was 6 minutes ago?" Karin said the same red head Hinata spoke to 6 months ago.

Sasuke released her wrist , got up and leaned over to her face.

"I will get my answer right?" he said with squinted eyes.

Hinata stayed silent and frozen.

"What was this persons problem" she thought

* * *

Sasuke followed Karin into one of the girl's bathrooms , and watched her terrorise the girls already in there. She turned to him once she had finished shooing the girls away, and curled her finger at him , instructing to come closer.

Sasuke walked towards her removing the top part of his clothing off. He pushed his mouth against hers as he ripped open her shirt , forcing the buttons to fly off.

She moaned into his mouth pleading for more. He lifted her up from her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grinded his hard crotch against hers , sending her insane. She forced her tongue further into his mouth , she tasted him more , traced her tongue behind his teeth and around his thrusting tongue.

She had one hand in his hair and one tracing up his hard torso. He held her with one hand and un-buckled his belt and pulled her underwear to one side as he shoved his large ,hard member into her wet core. He grabbed both of her thighs tight and forced himself into her more. She moaned louder and louder each time he thrusted , she gripped onto he shoulders as he began to pick up the speed.

She was sweating and shaking. Then finally she dug her fingernails into his shoulder as she reached her climax moaning her sweet orgasm into his ears. He removed himself. And clothed himself.

She sat there on the floor exposed , but she didn't care.

"Why didn't you cum?" she asked

As he adjusted his belt he laughed a bit then turned.

"I'm trying this new thing, it's called actually enjoying it, and I'm tired of forcing myself to cum , for such a shit ride."

Karin glared at him.

"Look honey , you're not the worst , let's just say , I'm too experienced for you."

"But-." She was silenced by his finger.

And he took his pay from her hands.

"Try a different dick." He said as he covered her up and left the bathroom.

* * *

Hinata looked at her timetable.

"English-Kabuto" She thought.

She went to the 2nd floor to room 12. This was a shared English , maths , biology and fashion room , so there were loads of different objects in this room. She waited outside the classroom. She was of course the only one there.

"Ah , Hinata , your early, come in." Kabuto sensei said

Hinata entered the room , and went to her seat.

"So how is your father?" He asked.

Hinata was confused , a teacher was actually interested to speak to her. She wanted a limited conversation with him because someone might hear the conversation.

"He is fine." She said

"Oh , it speaks! " He joked.

She looked to the side a little embarrassed.

"It's ok , so how are your studies going?" he asked as he grabbed a seat in front of her.

She returned his gaze.

"Good." She said quietly

"Ahh that's good to hear, maybe we will get someone who will pass this year" He said

"Really?" she said a bit excitedly

"Well of course with your genius" He said as he got closer to her face.

Her face went a little red.

"You're so beautiful Hinata-sama" he said

"what!?-." she said before she was cut off by his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened , she went to hit him but he grabbed both of her wrists with one hand. He pushed the desk over and got himself on top of her on the floor. She started to panic , she was struggling beneath him.

He forced his tongue inside her mouth. He circled his tongue round her mouth for a couple minutes he used his free hand to remove her school jumper an proceed to unbutton her shirt. To reveal her very large bust covered in a lace and silk bra.

Her face reddened more and tears formed in her eyes. He forced his knee in between her thighs and started to rub her lower regions. He stopped sucking her face and looked at her.

"Well this is very big surprise, and I'm not talking about your chest , I already knew about those pretties, I'm talking about how excited your body is about me giving it attention, my knee is quite moist" he said with a grin

He started to suck on her neck and trace his tongue town to her collar bone, he nibbled the skin there. He removed his glasses and looked up at her tearing face.

"Don't worry , you will enjoy this." He said he stuck his tongue into her cleavage.

She started to scream , so took of his tie and tied her hands to the radiator. He lowered himself down her body. He took of one of her shoes and bit the top of one of her stockings and pulled it down and off her leg. He rolled the sock up and shoved it into her mouth to stifle her. He returned to his former position. He traced his index finger over her unpadded bra. He found her right nipple, he circled the area.

Hinata moaned a bit , she couldn't stop herself she had never had this sort of feeling before.

Kabuto grinned more.

"Didn't think they would be so sensitive at this size." He said

So he found both nipples over the material and continued.

"Nobody can save you , because this is the last lesson of the day. And nobody stays at this school for this long." He said before he latched his mouth over the material on her left nipple.

He soaked the material with his saliva , He poked at her nipple with his tongue , hardening the bud, making Hinata feel an exciting feeling that she didn't want to feel. With his right hand , he placed his palm on the protruding nipple through the bra and pushed his hand over , and groped her soft breast gently. With his left hand he trailed his hand downwards. He lifted her skirt over her stomach and stroked the centre of the material in between her thighs with his middle finger.

Hinatas scream was muffled , she started to kick her legs , but she couldn't his body was on top of hers and he weighed more than her.

* * *

Sasuke left the school from the front gates , he noticed a long white car with the hyuga crest on it.

"This must be her car" he thought. He noticed the driver.

"Looking for Miss Hyuga?" Sasuke asked.

The panicked driver looked at Sasuke.

"Yes , have you seen her, has the day ended early?" the confused driver asked.

"I haven't seen her since lunch." Said Sasuke.

"Why is everyone leaving now?" The driver asked.

Sasuke leaned through the window.

"There is a party at Ino's , house, everyone was invited ,don't think the princess is invited though."

"So where will she be?" The driver asked.

Sasuke used this moment to his advantage.

"I will personally get her , and bring her here if you pay me a small sum of 20 grand?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

The driver was really worried about her so he trusted Sasuke and gave him the money, because if anything happened to Hinata , it will be his head.

Sasuke pushed the money into his back pocket.

He went back into the building.

"Hey Shizune, what is Hinata Hyugas Timetable for now?" Sasuke asked the front desk.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more concerned for your own lessons?" the lady before him asked.

" Comon, I got paid to do this , and plus I forgot to give her pencil back." He said leaning on the desk.

"2nd floor, room 12." She said.

"Thanks, babe." He said walking down the corridor.

"Hey!" she screamed

Sasuke laughed as he walked up the stairs slowly, with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Kabuto noticed the clip on the front her bra. He stopped all of his actions. And straddled her, he started to up buckle his belt. Hinata started to fidget more. Kabuto reviled his hard cock to her , she quickly closed her eyes. He started to trace it against her stomach up wards.

"I want you to touch it , it's only fair , I gave you what you wanted , now I want something in return." He said as he untied her wrists. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his shaft, she tried to remove it but he tightened his grip.

"Now stroke it gently, if you hurt it , it will hurt you , understand?"

She nodded , eyes still closed.

He made her stroke his dick.

"Now I want you to do it on your own." He said.

So he let go of her hand and awaited her attention.

So she did what he asked. The suddenly she bent the shaft towards him.

He screamed and fell back. She pulled her stocking out of her mouth and ran towards the door. He grabbed her ankle. She fell forward onto her palms. He dragged her body back , and flipped her over. He pulled of her panties. And threw them.

"What the fuck?" An angered Uchiha said from the doorway, with a pair of lacy, silk and white panties on his face. He pulled them of his face.

Kabuto shuffled away.

"It's not what it looks like." Kabuto said.

Hinata hugged her knees making sure she was covered , from both men.

"Then what is it then?" Sasuke said walking towards him

"She- She-ssshh… She is madly in love with me ,I-I-I I told her to stop , and my man like instincts made me do what I did." He said scared.

"Really?" Said Sasuke , In front of Kabuto.

"Yes-." He said before being kicked in the face into the radiator.

Sasuke walked towards Hinata and crouched in front of her.

He made her get up. She didn't look at him.

So he forced her underwear back onto her.

He grabbed her face so she was looking at him.

"So is that why you came to this school?" He asked.

More tears formed in her eyes, as she kneed him in the crotch .

"I came to the school to challenge myself! , To get away from the rich and famous life , to become a normal person!" She screamed with tears.

Sasuke tried to recover but , she hit him in the perfect place.

So he sucked it up and walked towards her.

"Thank you." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"For what?" she asked.

"For telling me why you came to this school" He said looking at her.

"I don't get yo-." She was cut off from his pierced mouth.

She tried to push him off , but he was too strong and she kind of liked it.

It was a gentle kiss , no tongue and only forced at the beginning.

He stopped.

She was expecting more, but she stopped herself from looking like one of his followers.

"You're hot." He said

"Huh?" she said

"You wanna ? I'll do it for free for you." He said looking up and down her body.

"Do what?" she asked

"Fuck, you know , sex, shag, the birds and the bees , cheese and biscuits, the list goes on." He said

She realised what she looks like right know, her shirt was open and her bra was on edge of popping open.

So she screamed and covered herself.

"Why are you screaming?" He asked

"I'm not like one of your harlots." She said. Her back to him and buttoning up her shirt.

"Oh , Virgin, I can fix that. I dig virgins. I didn't think virgins existed anymore" He said still looking at her.

She turned round (covered this time) ,Pointed at him.

"Thank you Uchiha Sasuke for saving me , take this money , and leave me alone." She said handing him money .

He took the money and added it to his 20 grand.

Hinata got her school jumper back and bag and left.

"Fuck me , she is fucking sexy, don't you think Kabuto peado sensei?" Sasuke said looking at him.

* * *

AN: Sorry for not continuing my other stories , They were getting tiereing , and i deleted the first chapter of one and yeah. Silly me..

But I hope you enjoy this style of writing :)


	2. Who does he think he is?

Hinata got home later that day. She went straight to her room to ignore her family. Went straight to her bedroom and ran herself a bath. While the water was rising she thought about what Kabuto did to her and how it made her feel. She hated it, but being touched for the first time gave her a new feeling she had never experienced before.

She looked at her wrists; she had bruises around them from the tie. She needed to stop thinking about it before she became a mess. And another thing that bothered her was that her 'hero' was Sasuke. Why him? And to top it off, he made it worse by trying to seduce her. She shaked her head to rattle it out of her system.

She started to un-dress; she took off her shoes, jumper and stockings. She started to un-button her shirt then she realises the bruise on her collarbone .She tried to rub it off as if it was some make-up, but it just hurt.

"He bit me?" She said to herself in the mirror.

"Why would anyone do that?" she thought.

She took the shirt of herself. And un-zipped her skirt. She stood there in her under garments.

"I've been violated." She said to herself

"I should really thank, Uchiha-san properly." She said.

"He saved me, if he hadn't of come, I would have been-." She stopped herself, ran to the toilet and proceeded to vomit.

She wiped her mouth and stood up. And flushed the toilet. She un-clasped her bra from the front, and threw it in the bin. And the same with her panties. She never wanted to wear those again.

She grabbed a hair band and tied her hair up in a bun.

She placed her right foot into the deep basin and the same with the left. And lowered herself in the luxurious bathtub. She rested the back of her neck on the edge of the bath and looked at the ceiling.

She lifted her leg and watched the water droplets fall down slowly. Then quickly she slammed her leg down causing a splash.

"Hinata-sama?, are you ok? , why didn't you ask me to run you a bath?" The maid spoke from the other side of the door.

"Hello? , why did you lock the door? , I can wash you sama?, sama?" she continued.

"Hinata-sama?" she persuaded

Hinata eyes widened and she threw one of bar of soaps at the door.

"Stifle , you stupid woman! , I'm not incapable ! just leave me alone,….gomen." Hinata said.

The maid took a hint and left .

Hinata grabbed soap and cleaned herself.

* * *

"Itachi, I'm home!" Sasuke said from the front of his home.

"where have you been?" Itachi questioned

"Some lame party , I only fucked 2 girls , and only 1 blowjob, so shit." Sasuke said throwing his school stuff on the couch.

"You could have told me." Itachi said.

"Hey I thought you'd be working." Sasuke said with his head in the fridge.

"I told you I would be home early."Itachi replied.

"Oh , sorry , didn't remember." Sasuke said while putting some left over okonomiyaki in the microwave.

"We were supposed to have dinner together tonight." Itachi said taking a seat at the dining table.

"I didn't realise that." Sasuke said while putting his plate down, and sitting down in front of Itachi.

"Can't you do anything nice for anyone?" Itachi asked

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said with the okonomiyaki hanging out of his mouth.

"Do you ever think about others? Ever?" Itachi questioned more.

"What are getting at here?" Sasuke said pointing the chopsticks in his right hand.

"I'm saying , you have turned into the biggest dick , ever since mum and dad died." Itachi said.

Sasukes smile disappeared

"Look Itachi I don't know what you want from me?, I'm a guy with needs and does them when he wants, I don't need parents or a whinny brother telling me what to do." He said

"I need you to help with the house, look at it, it's a shit tip, I'm always at work and you just sit there and do nothing." Itachi said in anger.

"Pay for a cleaner." Sasuke said.

"Does it look like I have the money for a maid?" Itachi said as he slammed his fist onto the table.

Sasuke pointed his index finger towards the plate and pushed it of the table.

The plate hit the hard floor and shattered.

Itachi stood up, pushing the chair behind him on the floor with the back of his legs.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Itachi shouted.

Sasuke stood up and lifted the table, and made it hit the floor too.

"Here." Said Sasuke throwing the money he had received earlier at Itachi.

Itachi looked at the rolled up money.

"Where did you get this?" Itachi asked concerned.

"I robbed a bank, I mugged an old lady, I went mining, use your imagination because I don't need to explain anything to you." Sasuke said with anger in his eyes, and stomped upstairs, and abruptly slammed the door of his bedroom behind him.

Itachi was puzzled, where did he get this money?

"Are you going to clean up this mess!?" Itachi shouted from the first floor.

Sasuke opened his bedroom door.

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed and quickly closed his door.

Itachi inhaled, and began to clean the mess that his slut of a brother made.

Sasuke was leaning on his window sill, smoking another spliff (his 3rd of the day.)

He unzipped his hoodie, and threw it on the floor.

"You ready?" Sasuke said.

"Yup" Ino said from his bed.

"Alright , let me just finish this." Sasuke said referring to his drug.

Ino lied there, looking at the ceiling.

"I heard what you said to Karin, is it true?" She asked.

Sasuke exhaled the fumes

"Look Ino, I've fucked so much, it all seems the same and I need something different. I won't stop screwing you guys, it's just you are no longer good, you're all just ok." Sasuke said still looking out of the window.

Ino got off the bed and stood.

"Look Sasuke, I don't know about the other girls but , I gave myself to you because Kiba didn't want me, do you understand that. I made you my first, because Kiba-." She couldn't continue because she began to cry.

Sasuke turned to her, and swept his arms around her shoulders and embraced her while she cried.

He began kissing her , to calm her down.

She pushed him away, and slapped him

"Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed

Sasuke stood frozen for moment.

"Sasuke , I'm sorry , I didn't mea-." She was cut off by his hard hand against her face. She hit the floor.

"First fucking rule, of Sasukes rule book, don't hit him without thinking he isn't gonna hit you back." Sasuke said crouching down to her level with the spliff hanging out of his mouth.

Ino lied there, still crying holding her cheek that had become very red and swollen.

"Now , are you gonna fuck me or not? , your choice , but I still get paid because you have wasted my time." Sasuke said .

Ino looked at him, and sat up.

"Take your money." She said handing him his pay.

"Thank you, for using the self-check-out service, now get the fuck out." He sarcastically said standing up and pointing towards the door.

Ino grabbed whatever she had taken off and ran out the door.

"Bitch." Sasuke said , returning to his spliff and window sill.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on her huge bed dressed in her nightwear (A white silk nighty ,Thigh high)

She was looking at the bruise on her collarbone. She went through her make-up box that one of her relatives bought her that she never used. (Because she hardly wore make-up).

She was trying to find out how people covered bruises.

So she used some pale foundation and some pale powdered foundation. She looked at what she had done and thought she had done a pretty good job.

She would just do the same in the morning. She untied her hair, and began to brush her navy locks.

Once she had removed any form of knot in her hair, she lied down, underneath the duvet cover.

Then there was a knock at her door.

Hinata sat up.

"Come in." She said politely

"Hinata , I have received a report from one of our maids." Her father said from the doorway.

"About what?" She asked.

"About your behaviour , towards her." Hiashi said walking towards her.

"I apologised." Hinata replied.

Hiashi placed his rump on the edge of her bed.

"Hinata , it's all very well going to a normal school , but acting like a poor person is just plain stupid."

Hinata looked at her father.

"You are the heiress to the entire building , this country , and you want to slave for yourself?" Hiashi said.

"Hai , because I don't want to become incapable." Hinata said.

"Am I incapable?" Hiashi questioned.

"No but-." Hinata said but cut off her father's words.

"No buts, young lady, you are living the life. I don't want you attending that pit of a school anymore." Hiashi said leaving the bed.

"Look father-." Hinata began

"No , you are going back to the academy , you are becoming a commoner!" He shouted.

"No , I'm staying where I am." Hinata fought back.

"What is that?" Hiashi asked referring to Hinatas wrists.

Hinata quickly covered them.

"Nothing" she said quickly.

"No , show me , now!" He said concerned.

Hinata shock her head . Hiashi grabbed one of her arms.

"See , look at what this school is doing to you!" Hiashi said worried.

"The school did nothing, I did that!" she screamed back.

"Maid! Maid!" Hiashi screamed at the door.

A maid came rushing into the room.

"Hai , Hiashi-sama." The maid said.

"Get the Hyuga doctor now!" he shouted.

The maid nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Father!" Hinata shouted.

"No , you have changed , no more school for you , you are going to be home schooled like Hanabi!"

Hinata looked at him angered , she wasn't going to listen to this hysterical old man, he couldn't control her, she needed to be at the school , even if she was violated , she rather be violated then stay at home forever.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with 2 girls on top of him sleeping. He sat up leaving them on the bed. He lit a cigarette and began to smoke.

He left the bed and went into the bathroom. He removed all of his piercing and washed his face. He went to turn the shower on. So he let the water run so that it could warm up.

Because he was already in the nude he went to take a piss. Once he had finished taking a leak , he took his final puff on the fag , and threw it in toilet and flushed. He hopped into the shower and began washing himself.

Once he had finished he put all his piercings back in and combed his hair back. He walked out into his bedroom and the girls had already left , which was good to see, he didn't like to deal with their hormones in the morning.

He rummaged through the clothes on the floor , found some boxers with space-invaders on them. His favourite ripped skinny jeans and a 'steel panther' T-shirt that he had ripped the sleeves off, so that the shirt would expose his sides.

He went into Itachis room, grabbed his hair dryer and dried his hair. Once his hair was dried , his hair naturally spiked up. He went down stairs, turned on the tv and went straight to 'Scuzz tv' . Went to the kitchen and at some bread with some jam on it and began tapping his foot to 'Slipknots-psychosocial'. He ate his make-shift breakfast and returned to the upstairs. He went into his bathroom again and brushed his teeth.

He looked into the mirror one last time, smiled and left the house.

Once Sasuke reached the train station, he saw some familiar faces.

Kiba, Suigetsu and Shikamaru.

He was an instant attraction.

"Yo Sasuke, hand me some weed, I'll give you 20 today and 10 tomorrow?" Kiba said

"Nah , you either pay me all now , or nothing." Sasuke said.

Kiba exhaled and looked to the side.

"Why did you leave the party so early last night?" Suigetsu questioned.

"There was nothing good." He said, leaning forward with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey, what's up with Ino's face?" Shikamaru said referring to the blonde's swollen face.

"Dunno, maybe she got beat by her pimp." Suigetsu said joking.

They all laughed , except Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata swiftly got ready and climbed out of her window, she was not the master of climbing or ever attempted it before but she managed to get down in one piece. She was running a little late, but she knew it wouldn't matter if she was late, because the sensei's are always late anyway.

She got onto the 436 bus to the train station.

Once she reached the train station she was a little lost, because she had never used public transport before. And to top it off it was packed. She walked over to the ticket machine and typed in 'KONOHA'. But then there was a whole list of other places.

"KONOHA-north"

"KONOHA-east"

"KONOHA-west"

"KONOHA-south"

She forgot how big Konoha was. And she couldn't see anyone with the uniform to follow, because nobody did wear the uniform. Then she noticed somebody in the train stations uniform.

"Gomen , can you tell me how to get to Konoha school?" She asked

The man turned round with a gentle smile and said.

"Well the school is located in central Konoha , so you're gonna have to get the 375 train , which is on platform 16 , and it will be here in 15 minutes." The nice man said.

"Where do I buy a ticket?" She asked

"You can buy one, on that machine, I will help you." The man said and proceeded to help her.

* * *

Hinata dashed to the 16th platform and jumped onto the 1st carriage.

She exhaled and then the train began to set off.

She walked up the carriage and found an empty seat. She sat down and she felt proud of herself, she managed to use public transport for the first time.

She closed her eyes in relief and opened them to Sasuke sitting opposite to her.

She screamed a little as he just appeared.

"Morning fellow commuter" Sasuke said resting his elbow on the table that was supporting his head.

Hinata left her ball of safety and returned to sitting normally.

"Ohayo." She said .

"Oh its talking without having to be molested?" Sasuke replied.

Hinata squinted her eyes and copied his stance but looking away from him.

"So you did get rope burn?" Sasuke referring to her wrist.

Hinata quickly pulled up her sleeve and covered her wound and returned to ignoring him

"Kabuto is one lucky guy to see you naked." Sasuke said.

Hinata stood up quickly, pushing her palms hard onto the table in front of her.

"He did not, see me in the nude!"Hinata screamed.

"Ok, I don't think all of the other passengers care though." Sasuke replied.

Hinata looked round and saw the passengers staring, so she sat down and covered her embarrassment.

"Any food or refreshments?" A man with a cart of food asked

"Nah." Sasuke said and resuming to staring at the red faced princess.

The man left.

Hinata lost the redness in her face and looked up .

"wait ,where are we?" She asked.

"Dunno." Sasuke said in return.

"but school!?" Hinata said while standing to her feet.

"what about it?"Sasuke replied

"This is truanting!" She explained.

"hey your on the wrong train anyway." Sasuke said

"No, I asked the station worker, and he instructed me what to do." Hinata said.

"Did you look at his face?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes I- YOU!" She soon realised her station worker.

Sasuke put his 'station workers' hat on, stood and bowed.

"Ma lady?" He said

"How could you!?" She screeched.

"I saw the princess, she was lost in a vast land, alone and surrounded by ugly creatures known as man and woman, I had to swoop her off her feet and take her away from such a terrible place." Sasuke said with his right fist in the air.

Hinatas eyes widened.

"NANI!?" She squeaked

Sasuke grinned. Walked over to the other side table , grabbed her forearm and dragged her up.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed

"This is our stop" he said running and pulling her down the carriage.

"No, we were supposed to get off at school!" She continued

He shook his head with that grin, pushed the button to the door and got of the train.

"Where are we!?" She ranted on.

"This is called sound. My kingdom." Sasuke said.

Hinata turned and looked at him in shock.

"What you mean that well know place for , murders , crimes , prostitutes , drugs ,bad things and more bad things!" she squealed

"you could say that." Sasuke said inhaling the thick fumes of the intoxicated area.

Hinata covered her nose with both hands.

"You can get high from just breathing it in" Sasuke said as he began lighting a cigarette .

"Why did you bring me here?" Hinata asked (muffled because she is covering her face)

"I'll show you." Sasuke said.

* * *

Sasuke had dragged the poor girl around his 'Kingdom' till he reached his destination.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hinata questioned.

"I need your help , all you need to do is stay quiet , do as I do and wear this." Sasuke said handing her a bag.

Hinata was given a brown grocery bag with some clothes in it, she looked at where she was . A factory, why did he bring her here?

"Go get dressed over there." Sasuke said , directing her to a public toilet.

"Wait , you have to tell me what's going on" She said

"Don't worry , all will be explained.." He said while pushing her into the toilet.

She stood in the doorway, the door closed behind her. She looked around the so called 'Bathroom'. The tiles on the walls where broken and covered in a substance she didn't want to know the name off. There were four other people in the room. One woman was putting some red lipstick on in the mirror. She was taller and much older than Hinata. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a very short dress that was black and ripped. And she was wearing only one shoe.

The other was a young boy that seemed to be her son that was waiting for her to finish. The other two people were a man and a woman in a cubical (with the door open) , His trousers were around his ankles and the same with his underwear , exposing his backside. The woman was on her knees on the floor, doing something Hinata never thought anyone would do, and it was making a horrible noise.

The room itself stank, that made Hinata gag on opening the door. The lights were flickering and most of the doors on the cubicles had either been torn of or broken. There was one cubical at the back of the room that looked half decent. Hinata avoided all eye contact and went to the cubical. She quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. She turned and was faced with a toilet that was full of faeces and blood up to the rim of the toilet. She quickly closed the lid and turned away from it. She found a newspaper on the top of the toilet and used it to put all over the wet floor. Also she covered the toilet lid with tissue paper. She emptied the contents of the bag onto the lid of the seat. The first item was long, beige trench coat with a belt. The next items were a pair of bright red high heels. And the last item was a tight, short black dress that was strapless with silver sequins on the bust line. Hinata looked at the dress with disgust. Who would wear this? , why is he making her wear this?

She shoved all the items back into the bag, she will not wear this.

"Hinata, If you refuse to wear it , ill come in there and put on you," Sasuke voiced pierced through her ears.

"I've locked the door." She replied.

"You can't stay there all day, and did you forget what I did to Kabuto-sensei?" He said while smoking another cigarette, leaning against the door.

Hinata forgot how strong this monster was. He wouldn't care if he vandalised this bathroom more than it already is.

"10..9..8..-." Sasuke was chanting through the door.

Hinata realised what he was doing.

She removed her school clothes quickly and put them in the bag.

"6..5..4..-." Sasuke continued

She grabbed the ridiculous dress and shoved it on. It was too tight on her chest but it did zip up. However because of the tightness her breasts where on the verge of popping out of the top of the dress.

"3..2..-." Sasukes chanting became slower and he removed his back from the door and faced it.

Hinata grabbed the coat and put it on. And the same with the shoes.

"1." Sasuke said before bursting through the door.

"You left your stockings on?" Sasuke asked.

"I had to cover more of myself somehow!" She bellowed

They left the bathroom, and stood outside of the factory.

"Now tell me what we are doing here?" Hinata said

"You, my princess, are my bait. Now follow me." Sasuke said, then grabbed Hinata hand and pulled her towards this factory.

"Nani!?" Hinata squeaked before they both walked towards the dark , glooming looking factory.

* * *

**AN:** thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter! , Sorry this chapter was a little lame, but trust me there will be a lot more adventure and excitement in the next chapter.


	3. The truth

Sasuke pushed the front double doors before him. The doors went inwards and all that came out was loud music, sweat, heat and bright lights. This place had been converted into a secret club.

Hinata took one whiff of the place and she knew this would end up very bad.

The place was packed full of people, that it felt virtually impossible for anyone to get pass. Sasukes grip on Hinatas wrist became tighter. He started to wade through the crowd. Hinata tried speaking to him, pleading to let her go home but she couldn't even hear the sound of her own voice, let alone him.

The entire room gave off so much heat from the amount of people and the beaming lights. Hinata was finding it unbearable wearing the trench coat, she was leaking from every pore of her body.

Sasuke had stopped moving. He raised his right arm upwards and began waving. Hinata saw that he was waving at a man with a suit on. He looked a lot older than Sasuke. He had long greasy hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He was quite a large man height and weight. He wore dark circular sunglasses and was smoking a cigar.

The man pushed his glasses down the bridge of his nose revealing his dark beady eyes. He smiled and instructed Sasuke to come over with his hand.

"You stay right here, you move I'll kill you, understand?" Sasuke said while lifting his shirt revealing a gun that was shoved down the front of his jeans.

Hinata knew that this was no joke; this was bad, really bad. Why did she follow him? Why did she come to this dreadful place? What was going to happen?.

Hinata followed Sasukes tracks towards the man with her eyes. The man grabbed Sasuke and put his arm round his shoulders and began to whisper something in his ear. Sasuke looked at Hinata and so did the man.

"Wait why were they looking at me?" Hinata thought

She began looking around her to see if they were looking at anyone else. Then suddenly the music stopped. The people stopped dancing and the lights turned to a normal haze.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Whores and sluts, welcome to our annual event. The bidding of virgins." A dark voice said.

The man in the suit was on stage with a microphone.

"The aim of the event is to bid on the bitch you wanna fuck, you get it, the highest bidder gets to fuck an untouched virgin."

The crowd began screaming.

Hinata looked around her; she had to get out of here. She knew now what Sasuke's sick game was. He knew she was a virgin and he was going to get the money that was bided for her.

The cowed was so big she couldn't really see where she was. She began to panic. She started spinning in confusion till she was faced with Sasukes evil grin. He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her towards the stage. Hinata began to struggle; she was not going to be raped so that Sasuke could get the money.

Sasuke turned and faced her; He had put the gun underneath her chin.

"Look just deal with it." He said. He removed the gun from her skin as soon and she began to stop struggling.

"Our virgins are." The voice began again.

The lights beamed on the first female on the stage.

"Hatori's Bitch." The man continued.

The girl was obviously scared and didn't want to be there, just like Hinata.

The crowd began to roar.

"Let the biddings begin." He continued.

The girl was a whole lot younger than Hinata, about 14. She was quite short and had green short hair. She looked like she had just left school, because she was still in uniform.

"500" On member of the crowd began.

"1000"

"1075"

The bidding reached 4000, and the hammer and been bashed. Informing everyone that the last bidder had won this girl.

The man that had won jumped on stage licking his lips. The girl began screaming and she was taken to a back room.

Hinata had witnessed this happened to a whole load of young girls.

Then the light beamed on Hinata.

Her eyes widened. She began to fidget but Sasuke gripped onto her shoulders.

"And finally, Sasukes bitch." The man said.

The crowd was quiet.

Sasuke took centre stage.

"You may be confused, but she is in-fact a virgin. And I can prove it.." Sasuke said as he began to walk towards Hinata.

Hinata jumped back. Sasuke pulled her by the coat and ripped it off her. The crowd began to whistle. Hinata quickly covered herself.

Sasuke stood behind her and pulled her arms back behind her back.

"Now Marikawa , grab one." Sasuke said to the man with the microphone.

The man stared to walk towards her. Hinata began to struggle.

The man stretched out his arm and placed his palm over Hinatas left Breast. And began to Squeeze.

Hinata went bright red and moaned out a little.

"Wow , Sasuke you have found a good one, I might have to bid myself." The man said.

The crowd began to scream louder than before.

"Now let's start the bidding!" Sasuke said with his awful grin.

The bidding had gone on for at least 2 hours till, one person says.

"I will give you all the money in my account, and all my business accounts."

Sasuke quickly says.

"Sold".

Sasuke pushed Hinata towards Marikawa.

The large man held onto Hinata tightly, and escorted her to the back rooms.

Sasuke Quickly stopped him.

"Money first."

The man gave Sasuke all of his credit cards.

"All of them are under 3425" The man said before proceed to walk towards the back rooms.

* * *

The man pushed Hinata onto the mattress that was shabbily placed in the small dark room that had a few candles placed randomly round the room.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Hinata Hyuga." She said as she stood up from the mattress.

"Oh , a rich bitch even better , I hate your father. This is so much better than it's worth. Give me a minute while I set this camera up."

The man began setting up a tripod and camera.

Hinata tried to get out of the room but he kicked her back onto the mattress.

"What are you doing with the camera?" She said getting back up.

"Oh , well I was going to send the footage to your father , to show him how much a bad girl you are." He said walking towards her.

"If you touch me, I will..I will." She began

"Do what, call your inbred father?" He replied.

"Don't talk about my father!" She shouted.

"Or what?" he continued to taunt.

Hinata grabbed one of the candles in anger and pushed it against his face.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed before slapping Hinatas face.

Hinatas body returned to the dusty mattress.

Marikawa quickly got on top of her and held her down.

"Get off me!" Hinata continued.

"Why should I? You hurt me so; I have the right to hurt you." He continued.

Hinata began to wriggle beneath him.

Marikawa unzipped her dress and tore it off her body.

Hinata began screaming and wriggling more furiously.

He forced his hands down onto her chest and began to squeeze her breasts tightly.

Hinata began whine in pain.

"Wow these tits are real?" He said.

He began moving them round more and more.

Hinata looked around to see if she could reach anything.

Marikawa quickly shoved his hand behind her to begin to un-clasp her bra.

Unfortunately Hinata was wearing a strapless bra, so this process was a lot easier than usual.

He removed the cups of her breasts and threw it to the side.

And stared at them a bit.

"So beautiful, it's hard to believe that Hiashi helped creating you."

He began squeezing them again. But this time it was a whole lot more painful as he was wearing loads of rings and they bruised the sensitive skin of her breasts.

He soon latched his mouth onto her right breasts and began pinching and twisting her left nipple.

Hinata was not feeling any pleasure out of this, she felt disgusting, pain and sick. Not only was he hurting her he was a whole lot heavier than her and he was crushing her pelvis.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck off I'm busy" Marikawa shouted at the door, loosening his grip on Hinata

The door continues.

Marikawa continued to shout curses at the door.

But the door continued.

So Marikawa finally gave into the persistent door knocking and got off Hinata.

"What!?" He said as he opened the door.

Hinata sat up and covered herself.

"Boss, the police are here, they wanna ask you some questions." The scrawny man said.

"Why the fuck are they here?" He continued

"I dunno, maybe we have a rat?" The man also continued.

"Fine, Ill fucking sort it out, You stay here bitch, I'm locking the door." He said as he left the room.

* * *

Hinata heard the locking of the door.

She hung onto her knees keeping herself calm. But she felt so destroyed, even if he didn't officially rape her.

Her body hurt, nothing was broken, but it was certainly bruised.

"Ahh shit, you kay?" a voice came from the corner of the room.

Hinata looked up to be faced with those cold eyes again.

"Don't talk to me." She said

Sasuke walked over to her and crouched to her level.

"Look I would have been here sooner; I just had to fuck what I paid for." He continued.

Hinatas face shot up.

"Why would you do this to anyone?, you're a nasty human being. I hate you!" She screamed at him with tears forming in her eyes.

He smiled.

"Why are you smiling!?" She continued.

"Because, you get what you want all the time. Money, home, car, butlers, maids, the best food and yet you never thank anyone for it. You think you normal by going to a regular school? , Your fucking wrong. You are still waited on hand foot. Get the best things in life. I needed money; I knew you were a virgin with a nice rack. I knew the bidding would be high. So I did it." Sasuke replied.

Hinatas eyes widened.

"Are you stupid? Even if I wasn't the heiress to the Hyuga corporation you would have done the same because I'm un-touched!?" Hinata screamed some more.

"Probably" Sasuke replied effortlessly.

"You are so messed up!"

"Am I? Well you try living my life!" Sasuke shouted back with his face closer to hers.

"Try having mine!" She shouted

They both stopped screaming at each other as they heard someone coming closer to the door.

"Now are you going to be thankful? Or should I leave you here to be fucked senseless and probably be as wide as a wizard's sleeve? Because I've seen his dick, it may be small, but it's fucking fat." Sasuke said lending a hand to her.

"I'm thankful, just don't do this to me again, promise?"

"I'll think about it." He said.

The sound of unlocking sang in their ears.

"Get up." Sasuke said.

"But my clothes-."

"Fuck your clothes" he cut her off.

Hinata grabbed the dirty blanket of the mattress. And pushed the camera on the floor, making sure it broke.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Sasuke asked

The door swung open.

"Sasuke what are you doing in here?" Marikawa asked.

Sasuke took the Magnum revolver out and faced it towards the large man.

"I take it back, I don't wanna sell her, but I'll keep your money." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Marikawa quickly pulled out 2 tactical handguns from his holsters underneath his blazer.

"Fuck you Sasuke. I thought I could trust you, I'm glad I killed your mother and father."

Sasuke and Hinatas eyes widened.

"You fucking what?" Sasukes grin left his face.

"I loved the expression that I left on your dying mums face." He continued to taunt.

"I'll fucking murder you!" Sasuke shouted.

Men with guns surrounded Sasuke from the doorway.

"Will you? Kill them both." Marikawa said before leaving the room.

The men all cocked their guns.

Sasuke grabbed the tripod and extended one of the legs and knocked the first row of guns out of his way. He shot three men in the skull as he sweep kicked the rest.

As all of the minions were on the floor Sasuke grabbed Hinatas wrist and ran out of the room and building.

Hinata looked at Sasuke. His shirt was covered in blood. He slid down the brick wall of the building.

He was still holding the gun.

He grabbed all of the credit cards out of his pockets and threw them. He covered his eyes with the arm that was glued to the gun.

Hinata stood their wondering what he was doing.

Then a noise that she thought she would have never of thought that Sasuke would ever make.

He was crying.

He covered his embarrassment and anger from her; she could see he was grinding his teeth.

She didn't quite know what to do, but something tells her that not a lot of people know about his family.

She knelt down to the side of him, still clinging onto the blanket.

"Are you ok?" She asked

He just ignored her.

She grabbed the corners of the blanket and tied it around her, making a blanket dress.

She wrapped her arms around Sasukes shoulders and hugged him.

Sasuke dropped his gun and pulled her in tighter.

They sat there for a few minutes. Till Sasuke finally loosened his grip. They both got up and Sasuke wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"He fucking got away, that fat cunt." Sasuke say while retrieving his gun.

He looked back her.

"Thanks, I'll get your clothes." Sasuke Said walking towards the toilet.

Sasuke returned back to her with a bag with her school uniform.

* * *

The two were on the train back to Konoha.

Hinata had a quick realisation. She out after 12, she didn't go school, she left the house without asking and she was going to be in so much trouble.

"How much longer!?" She quickly stood

Sasuke woke up from his doze.

"What?" He said sleepily

"How much longer till Konoha?" She asked calmer

"4 Stops, I think." He tried closing his eyes again.

"You think!?" She said panicked again

He awoke again.

"Really?, let me sleep." He said

"No, how many stops!?" She continued to complain.

"For fuck sake, how many stops!?" He shouted at the elderly lady across from them.

The woman was startled.

"2" She quietly said.

"There you go!" Sasuke said at Hinata.

Hinata bowed shyly at the old woman to say thank you and sat down.

"Was that needed?" Hinata whispered to Sasuke

"Well you didn't shut the fuck up." Sasuke replied.

* * *

Hinata finally got home around half 12.

She tried to climb up through the back again, but this time it seemed a whole lot harder. And she knew her father knew she was not in. So she bucked up the courage and used the front doors to the huge white mansion.

As soon as she got in it seemed that the lights beamed on her.

"Where have you been!?" Both of her parents said at the same time.

They were both sitting on their 'thrones' centralised in the centre if the room.

"umm well I-." Hinata began.

But she was stifled by 2 sets of arms holding onto her in embrace.

"We are so sorry, you did this because you want to be normal and out of rebellion, you can go back to school." They both whimpered.

Hinata realised how useless her parents were, as they both came from rich backgrounds where their parents didn't really care about them and tried hard to make their children like them, so they give in quite quickly.

"Are you hungry, need a bath.." Her parents went on synchronised but Hinata put down all of their kind requests and went straight to her room.

She went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She had to wash the nasty off her, and she was pretty sure she had picked up some of the blood of Sasuke when she hugged him.

She stripped down and hopped into her shower.

She held back her head and let the water run down her bruised body.

She thought about what that large man said to Sasuke. Why did he kill his parents? How long has Sasuke lived without his parents? And did he work for this man not realising that he was in fact the one who killed his parents?

It must be quite hard living now, with that fact. Hinata may not appreciate her parents that much but she could not live without them because she still loves them, even if they are arrogant and pretentious.

She thought about Sasuke for quite a while, she could not get that out of her head. It was embed in her brain she almost forgot what Sasuke set her up for and what she went through.

She lied down in her bed looking at her ceiling.

Her cat cinnamon jumped on her bed giving her quite the shock; He lied across her chest and fell asleep. A current occurrence for cinnamon as he was a really lazy cat and never sleeps in his own bed. Hinata began to stroke her sandy coloured Bengal cat. Till she fell asleep too.

* * *

Sasuke burst through the front door of his home.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Itachi said from the couch in the living room.

"What?" He replied looking at itachi.

"You are covered in blood" Itachi said

"Oh this, one of my girls was on their period, heavy flow you know." Sasuke said presuming to go upstairs.

"That is truly disgusting" Itachi said.

"Well so is your haircut." Sasuke said from the second floor.

Sauke took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

He walked towards the mirror and looked at himself.

He had obtained a scar through his right eyebrow.

He grinded his teeth more to thought of Marikawa.

"I will kill you even If I die too, even if it's the last thing I do I will"

He fell back onto his bed and looked at his phone.

'16 unread messages and 9 missed calls.'

"So I've missed 3 appointments too, great." He said to himself and rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

AN : I'm so sorry guys that this took ages to update , Had lots of college work to do and ran out of time. But I hoped you liked it! And also this is quite a short chapter as I like to keep a chapter at the minimum of 3000 words and I just went over a bit , and I usually do like another 500 words or so, But I reached my 3000 words!.

So leave comments , I like reading them! and plus you can give me a few ideas for the next chapter! that would be helpful!

Tah tah for now! xx


	4. The past unveiled and a new start?

Finally the week was over and the summer break began. Hinata and Sasuke didn't talk after that night. She didn't want to be involved with him anymore. But she somewhat wanted to know more about Sasuke. He was beyond mysterious, something she wanted to be. An outcast is what she was not mysterious. Mystery made him seem more interesting. He comes across as a nasty person with other thoughts other than sex and crime, But something else was burning deep down inside him. But she didn't want to get involved; it would just put herself in danger. She had grown a fear of older men. She hated it, why did she have to suffer?

She sat at her desk looking out the window which showed the picturesque garden of the Hyuga mansion. Full of green grass that stretched further than eyes can see. The huge koi pond with sand surrounding it. And the masses of different white flowers. White was the Hyuga colour, everything had to be white. Her father even has 3 white Persian cats. He also hated Hinatas cat Cinnamon, as Hinata found him as a kitten at the back of the garden, and he was not exactly white.

She sat there chewing the tip of her pencil. She was currently revising. But she couldn't quite keep her mind on her study. So many things had been whirling around her head. She couldn't forgive him but she felt she had the obligation to help him.

"Hinata-Sama, are you going to get changed at all today?" A butler said from the doorway.

She turned to share eye contact with him, and nodded.

"Shall I run your bath?" He asked.

"I'll do it." She said as she got up from her desk.

* * *

"Sasuke get up, you are helping me clean the house today."

Sasukes eyes shot open as these words penetrated his ears.

He sat up, and looked at Itachi in his door way.

"No." Sasuke said angered.

"Why?" Itachi said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't like cleaning."

"Do you think I care?" Itachi continued.

"Why don't you do it?" Sasuke said as he lied back down.

"I will, if you help me, it's my only day off." Itachi said.

Sasuke sat up again.

"If it's your only day of why don't you go fuck a bitch or something!?" Sasuke screamed.

"Because I'm not you, and this house is disgusting."

"Oh, go grow a pair." Sasuke said as he rolled over and put his head underneath his pillow.

"If you don't help me I will kick you out." Sternly said by Itachi

"Just fuck off." Sasuke mumbled.

The room was silent, and then Sasuke started to hear rummaging.

He looked up, to see Itachi gathering his stuff together in a bag.

Sasuke jumped to his feet, and grabbed the bag.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't take it anymore; you either help me or leave your making me sick." Itachi said as he grabbed the bag back and continued.

Sasuke stood there with his fists clenched.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said sternly

Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke for a moment.

"I'm sorry I don't think we can live together." Itachi said looking away from his brother.

Sasuke grabbed the bag and threw it behind him, pushed Itachi against the wall with his forearm against his throat.

"I said I'm not going anywhere, this isn't just your house its mine too!" Sasuke shouted the words at Itachis face.

"It's mums and dads." Itachi said.

"Well they are dead so it's both of ours." Sasuke said adding more force to his arm.

Itachi chocked a little to Sasuke's adjustment.

Itachi grabbed a nearby lamp and swung at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped back and the lamp crashed against the floor.

The brothers stood there looking at each other, both angry and close to murdering each other. But they knew this is not what their parents wanted.

Sasuke thought about what Marikawa said to him. The thought of that fat git killing his parents sickened him. He didn't want to tell Itachi because; Sasuke had been working for Marikawa before his parents died. He knew why Marikawa may have done it. Sasuke's father Fugaku was a police officer. And what Sasuke was doing for him was not exactly legal.

"Sasuke please help me and I will help you." Itachi said with tears in his dark orbs.

Sasuke looked at how much Itachi was hurting; He has been kept in the dark for so long. Itachi didn't find out about his parents till he saw them being carted in the hospital he works at. Sasuke was the one who found his parents corpses savagely abused and destroyed.

_It was a late night, a Friday night. Sasuke got home at about 12 from his usual Friday nights out, which consisted of things his parents didn't want to know about. He reached the front door of his house. And in his drunken state barged in making more noise humanly possible. He looked at the floor and saw a dark liquid trail up the stairs. It was too dark so he couldn't make out what the colour was. He tried to turn the light on but it didn't work. He called out for his parents. But no noise came back. He had a bad feeling. A feeling that made him sick, the house smelt different from its usual sweet smell that his mother Mikoto always left. He charged up the stairs and followed the trail. It followed to his parent's room. He placed his palm on the door and pushed it open…_

Sasuke pushed passed his brother with some clothes in hand.

"I'm going out, I'll be back in a minute" Sasuke said as he clothed himself before leaving the house.

* * *

"Hinata-chan are you ready?" Hinatas mother questioned from behind the door.

"Hai." Hinata answered.

Katsura opened her daughter's bedroom door and closed it behind her. She walked over to Hinata and helped her adjust her yukata.

"Are you ready?" She asked sweetly.

"Why does this have to happen?" Hinata asked.

Katsura tightened the large bow securing the yutaka.

"It's tradition." She said.

"So did you want to marry father?" Hinata asked.

Katsura swivelled her daughter around and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Now, I love your father no matter how we were brought together." She said looking into her daughters eyes.

"I don't want to meet him." Hinata said looking away from her mother's gaze.

Katsura put her hand on Hinatas cheek and pushed her eyesight with hers back to before.

"Look, you are the heiress, it's your duty." Katsura said before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Hinata stayed quiet like she usually did.

"Now make sure the maids do your hair properly." Katsura said before leaving the room.

Hinata sat at her desk again.

She hated being made-up. She didn't like make-up; she hated yukatas, heels and stupid up-dos. She didn't want to meet her fiancé. He was probably in his thirties and been divorced 3 times. Like her father was before marrying her mother. Katsura had to marry her father as she was forced by her own parents. Like all of these elite families of Japan. Her mother didn't have the trait of the Hyuga eyes, her eyes were a deep purple. It's where Hinata got her lilac tints in her white orbs. Katsura is sometimes not allowed at some Hyuga meetings because of it. She felt for her mother but she didn't understand why she should push her through something she didn't even want to do.

"Hinata-sama, we are here to do your hair." The maids said as all three of them charged in and began messing with Hinatas hair.

By the end of it her hair was pulled up at the sides and held together with chopsticks. She had her forehead tiara underneath her fringe. A piece a jewellery that was essential at these gatherings. It was encrusted with diamonds, sapphires and some howlites in the center as they were white.

She took a deep breath and walked towards her bedroom door.

She would meet him but show no interest what-so-ever.

She was at the top of the stairs and tried not look mad by trying to figure out who this man was. So she gracefully waltzed down the stairs scanning the main room intently.

She got to the ground floor. Eyes poked at her like daggers from all directions. She walked towards her father as he was giving her the look that meant she had to stand near him.

"You look beautiful darling" Her father said to her as he placed his arm around her.

Hinata ignored his statement. He only called her pretty when he wants her to do something she doesn't want to do.

"Now, I know you are probably eager to meet your new fiancé" Hiashi said walking Hinata into the next room.

"But he is not here yet so hold your horses, ok" Hiashi continued.

Hinata looked at him as if he was absolutely stupid. What young girl wants to be married at the age of 17?

She hated this day and she would probably hate the next day. But she was curious to who this 'thing' might be.

* * *

Itachi had sat on the couch since Sasuke had left.

He remembered that night.

_It was a quiet night at the hospital. Quite strange really as hospitals were always jam packed full of people. Itachi was on a late shift. He was one of the new doctors at this establishment. He was known for his great skills in medical science. Itachi looked at his watch it just reached 1 in the morning. He didn't mind that it was late because he was having a good day. He decided he would check up on some of his patients. He always thought getting to know the patients more would help him help them._

_"Itachi-Senpai" One of the nurses said from behind him._

_"Yes Konan-san?" Itachi replied._

_"Mrs Aiko tamuki , Is feeling quite feverish." Konan said._

_"Ok I'll have a look." Itachi said with a smile._

_As the couple walked towards the ward, It seemed as if time had stopped .Itachi had a feeling that made him somewhat paralysed. _

_"Itachi-senpai?" Konan questioned _

_And there it was, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha one after each other on a stretcher each. Their bodies mutilated, ripped and blooded. His eyes followed the stretchers passing by him. Itachi dropped to his knees. He grabbed onto his face and sobbed his heart out. He couldn't help but scream. The people who helped him get the job he has now, the people that brought him up and the people who created him we out of his reach. He placed his palms on the ground and let his tears hit the linoleum floor. He looked up to see his only brother emotionless and blood covering him._

"I'm back." Sasuke said as he closed the front door behind him.

No reply was given.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said from behind him.

He knew he was crying. But Sasuke hated seeing Itachi cry. He didn't deserve any of this. Sasuke let himself go and wrapped his arms around his sobbing brother. Sasuke couldn't help but sob a little himself. These two brothers had both been crushed by what happened. Their parents were gone, they didn't get to say goodbye and their presence still remains within the house. The cruel story would always haunt them. But they had never showed their emotions to each other. Both brothers had changed from then. Sasuke was always up to no good, but he never sold himself or caused pain on others for his own amusement. Itachi was a great doctor, but he hasn't told Sasuke he had been suspended for inaccurate use of medication. Itachi had been stealing sleeping pills from the hospital to relax himself.

The brothers looked at each other. And knew they needed to change. They said no words but they got up, nodded and began cleaning the wreck of the house.

* * *

The Hyuga household became overly crowded with relatives just to witness the meeting of Hinata and her new fiancé.

Hinata just sat at the dining table. For starters if he really wanted to marry her he would be here already. Hinata looked into her cup, she swirled the champagne around. She didn't drink, so she just sat there looking at it.

"He's arrived!" Hanabi ,Hinatas younger sister screamed from the hallway. Hinata ignored the sudden rise of excitement. She got up and waited by her father. The two butlers, who stood by the front door, pulled the two doors open.

And there he stood.

Hinata was stunned.

He was so handsome. Tall, pale blue eyes, light short brown hair (that swept over his left eye). He was young and didn't seem at all like any other person she would have thought of. She was frozen; she couldn't move she was so dumbfounded.

He started too walked towards her and her father. She couldn't stop the redness rising on her face.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama." He said we a deep husky voice.

"Welcome Ichiro-san" Hiashi said.

Hinata still stood frozen.

Ichiro gave her small smile, took her hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Gomen, Hinata-sama for being late." He said still bowing and holding her hand.

"Now that everyone is here let's begin the meal" Hiashi said as he clapped and escorted everyone to the table.

Ichiro still kept held of her hand and walked to the table.

"You're a lot more beautiful than I thought" He whispered in her ear.

Hinata shuddered.

They all sat down at the table.

And began there meal.

* * *

The brothers fell back onto the couch. The house was immaculate. They decided to put all memorabilia of their parents in their room. So they wouldn't remove it completely but it wouldn't be in their eye-line.

"So why did you go out?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Just needed some air." Sasuke said.

Itachi looked at him.

"Thank you Sasuke." He said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at him.

"How about we just not let the house get messy again, deal?" Sasuke asked.

"Deal" Itachi agreed.

They sat there for some time.

"Hey Itachi, there is something you need to know." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Well it's about that night." Sasuke continued.

_He placed his palm on the door and pushed it open. And there he saw it. His parent's naked bodies broken and abused. Sasuke stood there looking at them, but he jumped at the voice of his mother._

_"Sasuke, Is that you Sasuke?" She said from her dry mouth._

_"Mum!?" Sasuke shouted as he ran to the bedside._

_He held onto her hand._

_He looked at her face, it was bruised and beaten._

_"Son?" Fugaku's voice came from the floor._

_"Dad!?" Sasuke screamed._

_"Fuck, fuck fuck" Sasuke kept saying to himself while pacing the room._

_He reached for his phone and dialled for an ambulance._

_"Yes , moshi moshi, My parents are, are.. Just get here quick!" Sasuke said _

_He quickly explained where his whereabouts were ._

_"Mum , Dad hang on, OK!" Sasuke said as he moved them both of on the bed. He grabbed on his dads T-shirts and put it on his mother._

_"Sasuke, listen to me." Mikoto said._

_Sasuke stopped and looked at her._

_"I want you to know we both love you and Itachi." She continued._

_"Mum , shut up . you are going to make this . And you dad stop looking at me you will get through this I know you will!" Sasuke continued shouting._

_Mikoto put her hands on Sasukes face._

_"Tell Itachi we said goodbye, tell him we are so proud of him." _

_"Mummy please stop it." Sasuke said as tears fell from his eyes._

_"Sasuke I love you." She said as tears continued to fall from her eyes._

_Fugaku grabbed onto Sasuke arm._

_"We both love you, we are so proud of both of you." He said as he too began to cry._

_There was a knocking at the door, Sasuke quickly rushed down the stairs to invite in the medics. _

_A few minutes later his parents were placed in the back of the ambulance. _

_Sasuke sat with them as well as one of the medics._

_The female medic was pressing Mikotos stomach. _

_"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked._

_"Well it seems your mother is pregnant." The medic continued._

_"what?" Sasuke said stunned._

_"How old are you my boy?" The driver said._

_"15" Sasuke said._

_"You are very brave." He said._

_"Mum you were pregnant!?" Sasuke bagan to scream._

_"Calm down" The medic said as she made him sat down._

_The ride was soon over, they made Sasuke wait in the waiting room as they carted his parents off. _

_He stood there covered in his parent's blood. He didn't know what to do. He saw Itachi. Itachi was on the floor. Sasuke started to step back, he turned and ran outside the building. He threw up. His parents had practically died in his arms…_

"She was pregnant." Itachi said looking at his hands.

"Yeah."Sasuke said looking out of the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, I just don't like thinking about it." Sasuke answered.

"Ok, is there anything else?" Itachi asked.

There was a whole lot more. But that was something Sasuke would keep to himself as he knew the resolve he would avenge his parents and his unborn sibling.

* * *

The meal had started and everyone stared at the new couple. Hinata found it embarrassing as Ichiro had to sit next to her. And she couldn't help but look at him.

"Ichiro-san, you have your work cut out." Hiashi said from the head of the table.

"Whys that sir." He asked politely

"You see Hinata wants to be normal, she even goes to a normal school" Hiashi said before breaking out into laughter.

Everyone laughed. Well not Hinata.

"What's so funny about that?" Ichiro said.

"Well who wants to be poor?" Hiashi asked.

"Well I wouldn't know what it's like to be poor , But I don't think you daughter is implying she wants to be poor, more like she wants to be independent." Ichiro said.

Hiashi had no come back.

He sat there chewing on his caviar covered crackers.

The table had an awkward silence. But Hinata didn't care. No one had ever defended her. She looked at Ichiro.

"Thank you" she said with a sweet smile.

"So what is it like at a regular school?" he questioned.

"It's not great but, I get things done the way I want them to be done." She said.

"It's intriguing; I'm surprised not man has tried to engage you yet" Ichiro said.

Hinata couldn't help but like this man. He was her type. He was handsome, smart, agreed with her and stepped up to her father. He made her want to talk he made her feel like she was an interesting human. He was perfect in her eyes.

* * *

AN: Well that was another short one guys… Sorry. But I reached over 3000 words so I haven't yet completely failed you. I really like reading reviews and I would also like some more Ideas. Do you like that Sasuke has told Itachi? Should Hinata marry Ichiro?... Is Ichiro all that he seems to be?.. I will try to update as soon as possible, but we had Christmas and stuff. Oh and Happy New Year! Xoxox bye!


	5. Blood in the snow

Sasuke sat on the side of a stranger's bed. He lit up a cigarette and began to inhale its fumes. He wanted better things for Itachi. His brother was the only thing that remains of his family. He loved his brother even if he could get annoying at times.

He stood up and opened the curtains. It was snowing. The date was December 5th. The snow had risen over night to at least 4 inches. The colour reminded him of Hinata. He didn't know why but he felt for her. He felt horrible for what he did. It was completely out of order. She was different. She may be rich and beautiful but she had a glow that made her stand out from the rest. He tried apologising to her but she avoided him at school, but honestly he could bring himself to do it.

He placed his palm on the window. And looked outside. A traffic jam that seemed to destroy the beauty of the snow.

"Are you coming back to bed baby?" The naked female said from the bed behind him.

"Nah, I'm gonna head out." He said as he began gathering the rest of his clothing.

"You seem different." She said.

"Yeah? Whys that?" He said while zipping up the fly on his jeans.

"Well, you see, while we were at it, you seemed to have something on your mind." She replied.

Sasuke went to her dresser and went through her bag.

"It's like; you have lost interest in sex." She continued.

Sasuke took his pay from her purse and looked at her.

"It's not pleasure anymore. It's a job."

He put the remaining items of clothing on and left the apartment.

He placed his back against the wall and began counting the wad of cash he just took.

"We are looking for Sasuke-Uchiha. Have you seen him?" A voice came from downstairs.

Sasuke dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. He walked closer to the stairs and listened closer.

"We don't have anyone under that name living here." The old geezer behind the front desk replied.

Sasuke looked through the banisters. To get a closer look at these men.

The man with the white hair grabbed the man behind the desk by his collar.

"He was seen coming in here. Don't play dumb with us." The brunette continued.

Sasuke knew who these guys were.

Marikawas men.

He jumped to his feet, and knocked on the door that belongs to the woman he just fucked.

"Yes.. Sasuke? Why are you still here?" She asked.

Sasuke pushed past her and went to her window again.

"Sasu.." She started.

"Shut up and close the door" He said.

So she obeyed him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The two guys downstairs want my head" He said while forcing the window open.

"Why?" She replied.

"May have caused trouble."

Sasuke walked up to her.

"You should probably come with me, they probably followed you." He said.

"No, I'm not leaving, It's your problem not mine." She said crossing her arms.

"If you're not coming. Take this." He said as he passed her a small pistol.

She grabbed it and hugged him.

"Be careful" She said.

"Will be, look after yourself." He said and he left the building through the fire escape.

* * *

"Bloody traffic!" The driver said.

"How much longer?" Hiashi said.

"Can't tell sir, the traffic is atrocious" The driver continued.

Hinata gazed out the window. She watched the regular kids play in the snow. "It must be fun" she thought. She looked at all of the snowmen and how odd they are. She never saw the interest in making them but she wanted to take part in snow-like-activities. Her parents didn't really let her play in the snow. Because they were worried she would get ill. All she knows is that it's cold.

She could see her father fidgeting. He was so impatient and so was her mother. She was tutting and looking at her watch every 5 minutes. They were going to look at dresses for Hinata's wedding. She didn't want to go, because even if she liked a dress they would probably get the ugliest and most expensive one, to show off.

"Stupid commoners, blocking my road." Hiashi said.

Hinata ignored his comment. She enjoyed the slow drive, this way she could watched the surrounding slowly and observe the people.

"I can walk faster than this!" Hiashi complained.

"Driver can you please hurry up" Katsura complained too

The driver turned for a split second and the car had crashed.

"What happened!?" Hiashi shouted.

"We hit somebody." The driver said.

"You hit somebody you useless git!" Katsura screeched.

Hinata looked at what was going on, all the cars had stopped.

And suddenly the noise of gunshots pierced the ears of the Hyugas.

They all dived onto the floor of the car.

The driver left the vehicle and pulled out his pistols.

Hinata looked up from the window.

There was blood in the snow. Her eyes widened at that scenery.

"Hinata get down." Katsura said.

Hinata moved her hand to the door handle and opened it.

"Hinata!" Her parents said at the same time.

Hinata exited the car.

She pulled her long white dress up a bit at the front so she could walk.

She walked to the front of the car.

"Hinata-sama please get back in the car." The driver said.

She ignored the man and continued.

"Fuck." A familiar voice came from the front of the car.

A hand reached onto the bonnet of the car.

Hinata jumped. She looked at the pool of blood beneath the front of the car.

He had pulled himself up on the front of the car.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"You need to go to the hospital." She said as she crouched to his level.

"I'm fine." He said as he tried standing.

Hinata rushed to his side and stood him up.

"You've been shot." She said as she saw the bullet wound in his shoulder.

"That's nothing." He said.

"Hinata!" Her father said from the car.

"Shit" Sasuke said as he dived onto Hinata to the floor.

Hinata watched the bullets hover above them.

Sasuke pulled his gun out of the back of his trousers and aimed it at the man across the road.

His hand was shaking as his shoulder was in a great deal of pain.

Hinata grabbed his hand with hers to steady the gun.

"Thanks" Sasuke said before pulling the trigger.

"Shit I mis.." Sasuke started but was cut off by the gun shot into the head of the man across the road.

"Well I be damned." Sasuke said looking at Hiashi who was on one knee holding a pistol.

"Hinata, car, now." Hiashi said.

"Father we have to take him to the hospital." Hinata said still beneath Sasuke.

"Fine, just get in the car."

* * *

The light burned his eyes a little bit as he opened them. He looked at the white room. He knew he was in the hospital. He was glad. He thought he was dead. He passed out soon after getting into the Hyuga Bentley.

"Sasuke." Itachi said from his bedside.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"Are you feeling better?" Itachi inquired.

Sasuke nodded.

"Ok I'm gonna let you rest." Itachi said heading towards the door.

"You're not going to lecture me?" Sasuke said.

Itachi shook his head, smiled and left the room.

Sasuke lied there for a few minutes. He thought about her. She was there. She helped him. Without her he would have been killed. He would have died without getting rid of Marikawa. Hinata Hyuga saved his life. Well the Hyugas saved his life. Of all people they saved him.

Sasuke's head turned to the sound of the door being opened.

"You're awake?" Hinata said while closing the door behind her.

Sasuke looked at her. She had changed into a knee-lengthed white and purple dress, small white heels, a grey cardigan and stockings.

"You're still here?" he said sitting up.

"Yes, why?" She said walking towards him.

"You just don't seem like the type to stick around." He said.

She sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Well you said you needed to talk to me." She said looking at him

"Oh yeah." He said.

"So what was it?" She replied.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at her.

"Oh." She said.

The two sat there in silence. Till Hinata stood up.

"Where you going?" Sasuke said.

"I need to go." She said looking back at him.

"Stay a bit longer." He said.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Come here." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want a hug." He said.

She looked at him. He looked a whole lot different without the piercings. He seemed nicer too.

She walked over to the bed and leaned over to hug him.

"No, get on the bed." He said.

"What!?" She screamed a bit.

"I'm injured. You have to be nice to me." He said.

He pulled her by the wrists, she resisted.

"Please." He said looking into her eyes.

She saw the sadness in his eyes. She knew she shouldn't but, his eyes begged her.

She shaked her wrists from his grip and got onto the bed. She straddled his legs and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

He smelt good. She couldn't help but keep her head at the crock oh his neck. She felt safe in his arms. He was so broad and muscular.

She smelt so sweet. Sasuke usually didn't like sweet things but this was nice. She was small and he felt like he was crushing her but she seemed comfortable.

He ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at his sudden movement. And soon realised how close their faces were together. She could help but blush. He placed his hands on her face.

He started moving his face towards hers. She watched as he got closer and closer. She placed her hand on his lips.

"We can't." She said.

"Why?" He said after moving her hand.

"I'm getting married." She said looking away from him.

"No you're not." He said in disbelief.

"I am." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Its tradition." She said.

"I thought you were normal." He said.

She paused at his last words.

He was right. But she liked Ichiro; He is much nicer than Sasuke. But Sasuke was different. She didn't know what she felt for Sasuke. He was a danger; she promised she would stay away from.

She got out of her thoughts as she felt Sasuke's hand slowly rub her face. It felt nice; his hand was soft and warm. She couldn't help but give into him. He had so much charm.

"I can't." She said.

"You can." Sasuke said before pressing his lips against hers. He watched her melt before him, her eyes started to close slowly and her face radiated heat.

He removed his hands from her face to her waist. She held onto his head pulling him in closer. Their lips slowly rubbed together. Sasuke couldn't help but want to taste more. He licked her bottom lip but there was no feedback. He stopped the kiss.

"What?" She said.

"Open your mouth." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's better this way?"

She obeyed him.

"Now stick your tongue out."

She obeyed him again.

He moved in and opened his mouth and pressed it against hers. He rubbed his tongue against hers. She had the impulse to do the same and rotated her tongue in the opposite direction. She moaned whenever she could take a breath. She fell back as if her spine gave way. Sasuke got on top of her and continued his magic. She ran her fingers through spiky yet soft jet-black hair.

Sasuke left her lips and began kissing down her neck. The trail of kisses went to her collar bone and then to her cleavage. He looked up and saw the expression on her face. She didn't like it. So he returned back to her face.

She quickly sat up and pushed him back a bit.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"You don't want it." He said.

Hinata breathed in and began unbuttoning the front of her dress.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't take it anymore. I don't want this but I can't help it. I need it I don't know why, just do it." She said looking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke sat there looking at her chest. It was so tempting. She just had such a beautiful body. Her bust was perfectly shaped. He looked at the detail on her bra; it seemed to be made by some sort of silk as it seemed to glisten from the lights. The bra also had embroidered patterns of flowers, and lace trailed the bust line.

"Hinata!" Katsura's voice screeched into the couples ears.

Hinata quickly covered herself.

"It's not what it looks like." Sasuke said.

"Then what is it?" Katsura said with one hand on her hip.

"I made her do it." Sasuke said.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke. He was going to be in so much trouble.

"Hinata get away from him." Katsura said.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and he smiled back. She wanted to say something but she couldn't bring herself to say so. She buttoned her dress back up and removed herself from the bed.

"Bye." Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded at him and rushed towards her mother.

* * *

She didn't look back. She couldn't bring herself to. She felt horrible. She didn't know what came over her. She wanted him to see but she didn't know why. Her body was craving something. Ever since she was touched by Kabuto, she had been feeling different. She felt like she was turning into one of Sasuke's girls that follow him around and beg for his pleasure and satisfaction. Maybe he was a demon that made girls feel this way.

Her mother escorted her out of the building and into the car.

"So who is he?" Katsura questioned.

Hinata looked at her mother.

"He goes to my school." She answered.

"I want you stay away from him." Her mother said.

Hinata ignored her mother; she just looked out the window.

"I will have to tell Ichiro about this." Katsura said to get a reaction.

Hinata looked at her mother.

"Why!?" She screeched.

"Because, he is your fiancé, and he is willing to attend your school, maybe he can protect you." The bitter woman continued.

"He is going to attend Konoha High?" Hinata question.

"Well of course, he is interested in you; He told me he wants to get to know you better." Katsura answered.

"But you can't tell him" Hinata said.

"Why so?" Katsura said leaning closer to her daughter.

"Because, Sasuke is trouble." Hinata said.

"Oh?" Katsura breathed.

"I don't want Ichiro to get hurt you see." Hinata continued.

"Then we can remove of this 'Sasuke'." Katsura said.

"No you can't!" Hinata said standing up and consequently hitting her head on the roof of the car. She then drops back to her seat.

"Oh, why so?" Katsura continued to taunt.

"Because, he will seek vengeance!" She said with her fist in the air.

"I doubt, as we are Hyuga's." Katsura reassured her daughter sarcastically.

Hinata had no real comeback, but she didn't want to get Sasuke in trouble for something he didn't do.

"If you tell Ichiro, I will tell Father about Kenichi." Hinata said.

Katsura's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?" Katsura said in fear.

"Well, mother. Going to tell Ichiro anything?" Hinata said with a smirk.

Her mother didn't reply, and Hiashi opened the car door and sat beside his wife.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Oh me and mother were discussing what dress we should get." Hinata said with a cute smile.

Hiashi smiled and directed the driver to continue on their journey.

* * *

Sasuke sat there in the hospital with the biggest grin known to man.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said from the doorway.

Itachi saw he wasn't going to get a reply so he got closer to his loony looking brother.

Itachi waved his hand in front of his brothers face.

Sasuke snapped out of his crazy face.

"What?" He asked confused.

"What's up with you?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said back to his regular face.

"you were day-dreaming." Itachi said sitting on the end of the bed.

"Trust me, it's nothing" Sasuke said trying to cover his goofy smirk.

Itachi lifted one eyebrow.

"Really?" Itachi questioned.

"Honestly its nothing." Sasuke said looking away.

"Ok , ok. I'm guessing it was the girl who came in here, must have been good for you to act like this" Itachi continued.

Sasuke ignored him.

"What did she do? Blow you?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No?, did she ride you?" Itachi said eagerly.

Sasuke shook his head again.

"Rim job?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke stopped and looked at his brother.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said with a disturbed look on his face.

"Went too far?" Itachi said.

"You don't say." Sasuke replied.

"Well if your not gonna tell me , I'm gonna do my job." Itachi said getting up from the bed.

"How long to I have to stay here?" Sasuke asked.

"Not until my shift is over, so till 8." Itachi said before leaving the room.

Sasuked huffed as it was only 6. He took the remote control by the bedside and turned the TV on. He sat there looking at the fuzzy screen. He replayed what had just happened between him and Hinata. He felt like he saw the real side of her. Maybe she was a little freaky. But that was highly unlikely. She was getting married; Sasuke didn't want it to happen. Not only was arranged marriage weird it wasn't fate it was forced. She seems so desperate to be normal why would she go through with it? Maybe she has no choice, but how did she manage to get her parents to let her go to Konoha high?

Plus if anyone was going to be her first it would be Sasuke, well that what he thinks. Sasuke found himself trapped in the thoughts of Hinata, her touch, her sent and looks. He stopped himself. He didn't ever really think of women this much. Did he feel for her?

"Breaking news, an identified woman was found hanging from a billboard on the main highway on the west of Konoha."

Sasuke looked up at the tv.

"Her body had been battered to a bloody corpse, missing 6 of her fingers, most of her hair has been ripped out and evidences shows that she was raped."

Sasuke got out of bed and walked closer to the TV.

"We have been given a source of what this woman looked like before the murder."

"Kotori" Sasuke said as memories of the morning flashed through his head.

* * *

A/N: again really sorry it took so long I had a lot of college work to be done. Ok, so did you like this chapter? If you did, leave a review. I'm finding that each chapter seems to get a more and more dull. Should I continue? If you are enjoying it still, I'll be happy to continue! But I might need some help. Thanks for reading and favouring! Xoxox :)


	6. Positive Attraction

She stood there in the third wedding dress. She looked at herself. She wasn't cut out to be a wife. She didn't feel like a bride. Sasuke made her remember what she wanted to be, normal. Nobody normal gets married to someone they barley know at the age of 17. She looked at the mirror again. The dress was tight and heavy. She had never seen so many frills on one dress before. It was an ugly dress, tasteless and tacky.

"Hinata, how does it look?" Her father said beyond the curtain.

Hinata left the dressing room and stood on the podium.

"Beautiful!" Her parents said at the same time.

Hinata got of the podium and went back into the changing room.

"Hinata-sama here is the next one, let me adjust the corset." The shop keeper said.

Hinata nodded. She looked at this dress. Her parents picked up the 5 most expensive dresses in the shop for her to try and they all seemed the same to her.

This dress was a lot 'puffier' with gold lining which gave it that tackier feel compared to the last one.

The shop keeper tightened the corset at the back.

Hinata walked back out and once again stood on the podium.

"Amazing craftsmanship" Hiashi said.

Hinata put her hands on her stomach. She felt empty, like she had no soul. She regretted what she said to her mother. She should have confessed that it was her fault and not Sasuke's.

"What's wrong, darling?" Hiashi said.

Hinata shook her head, and walked back to the changing room.

"Ok miss this is the last, let me adjust." The shop keeper said.

"It's fine, I'm not putting it on." Hinata said putting her regular wear on.

"But your fath-." The woman started.

"Leave my father to me." Hinata said.

The woman held onto the dress as Hinata walked passed her.

"Hinata?" Hiashi said.

"I'm not marrying anyone." Hinata reported.

"You don't have a say in the matter." Her father protested.

"Well then I won't say 'I do'." Hinata said crossing her arms.

"You won't?" Ichiro said from the shop entrance.

Hinata turned and looked at him.

"But I thought we were getting along." He continued.

Hinata froze. She didn't know what to say. How long was he there? She thought.

"Well then?" Ichiro said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Hinata jumped back at the sound of grinding teeth.

"Or is it this other man?" He said continuing his gaze.

Hinata looked at her mother.

"She didn't tell me anything." Ichiro said.

Hinata looked back at him.

"What's going on?" Hiashi intervened

"I think your daughter is in love with a commoner." Ichiro said.

"Hinata?" Hiashi inquired.

"Or is it lust?" Ichiro continued.

"Who are you?" Hinata questioned.

"I'm your future husband and there is nothing this Uchiha Sasuke can do about it." Ichiro replied.

Hinata looked at this man. He was not the same man she met a few weeks ago. Was this his real side? Was he a fraud?

"I don't love Sasuke." Hinata said.

"Well at least you have some sense." Ichiro said laughing.

"But that doesn't mean I will ever love you." Hinata said returning the gaze.

* * *

He sat there on the edge of his bed. Marikawa did this; he got his men to murder Kotori. Just because of Sasuke. Sasuke had worked for Marikawa. Sasuke worked for the women, drugs and all things bad because he knew Marikawa would supply what Sasuke wanted.

He felt so guilty, it was his fault he should have forced her to go with him. But he can't protect everyone he had connections with. It was impossible. He didn't look forward to going school in 2 days' time.

He would have to face everyone. Be seen showing interaction with people may cause a threat and put them in danger. Marikawas spy's could be everywhere.

"Sasuke" Itachi said from behind Sasukes bedroom door.

"yeah?" Sasuke replied.

Itachi walked in holding a bowl.

"Here, your soup." Itachi said with a smile.

"Thanks" Sasuke said taking the bowl from Itachis grip.

"Are you ok?" Itachi said sitting beside him.

"You're in danger." Sasuke said putting the bowl on the window sill.

"Why?" Itachi replied.

"I've messed with the wrong people, Itachi I need you to protect yourself. Leave town if you can." Sasuke projected.

"Who are they?" Itachi questioned.

"Don't worry about it, it's my problem and Ill solve it." Sasuke said.

"Well if I'm in danger then it is my problem and if you're involved I'm involved." Itachi protested.

"Just please, let me deal with this." Sasuke said standing up.

"But I don't want you to be in danger!" Itachi explained.

"Just please!" Sasuke shouted with tears in his eyes

Itachi Stood up and wrapped his arms around his weeping brother.

"I will solve this." Sasuke mumbled

Itachi didn't know how to stop his difficult brother. Sasuke had always done things the way he wanted to no matter the situation. Ever since he was younger Sasuke never listened to anyone. Maybe it was the reason why he was the way he was today. He had no real teaching on how to behave like a normal highschooler. But it couldn't be helped Sasuke would always be strong willed, independent and lack in appreciation to the people who care for him. He was just Sasuke.

"Ok." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"You do what you have to do, but be careful." Itachi replied.

Sasuke still felt like he needed to tell his brother the truth, But if he knew, would Itachi still care for Sasuke? Itachi was the only thing he didn't want to lose. Itachi may be in the dark about everything but it would be safer for both of them if he knew. It's something that could make or break their relationship.

Itachi left Sasuke in his room. Itachi wouldn't leave town he would just be more observant and cautious of his surroundings.

Sasuke sat back down and lifted up the bowl of soup.

But before he could begin to eat he got a phone call.

He put the bowl down and looked at his phone.

_Incoming call_

_Marikawa_

* * *

She sat there at the dining table; she looked at the food before her. It was a selection of different sushi that had been prepared by the hyuga cook. Ichiro was there, he was in front of her. She had to go school with him. She had to go school with him tomorrow. He was staring at her, she knew he was angry. On the way back from the wedding shop the car was silent. And now was the dining table.

All that was heard was the metal chopsticks hitting the china plates, and the noise of metal chopsticks hitting teeth. It wasn't a nice noise, but Hinata found it better than conversation.

"So have we decided on a dress?" Katsura began.

"I don't know, didn't get to see them all." Hiashi said.

"I'm sure any of them would look great." Ichiro said with a smile.

"Maybe your right" Hiashi said.

Hinata sat there ignoring the sudden conversation.

"But I saw the 5th and I thought it looked best." Katsura said.

"Well choose that one, I don't care what's she's wearing as long as we marry." Ichiro said trying to grab Hinata's eye contact.

He was taunting her. He had her parent around his finger. They would forever be on his side because of who he was and how he acts. Hinata hated him.

Hinata grabbed both chopsticks and ran them across the plate. The noise sounded like nails being dragged across a chalk board.

Hinata got up and went upstairs.

She couldn't stand the conversation. It wasn't going to happen. She hated the 'tradition', it was stupid. And there was no way she would go through with it.

She slammed her door and walked over to her desk and sat down.

A few minutes later she heard the door opening.

She turned to be faced with Ichiro.

"What do you want?" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

He almost said it exactly like Sasuke.

"What's the point, I know your lying." Hinata replied.

"I was just jealous. I saw you with that other man, and I can't compare. I feel like I already love you, you're strong and I only acted that way to get your parents on my side." He protested.

Hinata looked at him. He seemed genuine.

"Can you forgive me?" He said holding her right hand.

His eyes seemed to be the same for when she first saw him. This seemed like the real him. It was understandable for him to be jealous. But how did he see her with Sasuke?

Ichiro grabbed her other hand and pulled her up. He made it so that their noses where touching.

"Forgive me." Ichiro said.

Her eyes widened.

She didn't want too. But she felt she needed to.

"I forgive you" She said.

Ichiro smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." He said before leaving the room.

She stood there. Could she really trust him? The way he acted before seemed genuine but so did his kind side. If she was to marry him would that side come out regularly?

She didn't know how to stop this wedding but she had to come up with something. Maybe she could find something about Ichiro that nobody else knows.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his phone it rang 4 times and he answered it.

"What do you want?" Sasuke started.

"I'm guessing you have seen the news." Marikawa replied.

"She wasn't involved." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, But she was in the way."

"She did nothing to you!" Sasuke screamed.

"Look Sasuke, I'll give you a price." Marikawa said.

"What's your price?" Sasuke continued.

"Bring me that girl. The Hyuga." Marikawa explained.

"Hell no." Sasuke said.

"Why not?"

"Not only does she not trust me she is getting married." Sasuke replied.

"Do you really think that is a problem?"

Sasuke stood there looking out the window.

"Just stay the fuck away from everyone." Sasuke expressed.

"The longer it takes the more I kill." Marikawa said before abruptly ending the call.

"Fuck" Sasuke said as he hit his fist against the wall.

It was still snowing. His garden was covered in a sheet of snow that seemed to rise little by little. He saw the rise of snow like a timer. By the time the snow disappeared everyone he had connections with would be gone.

He needed to tell Hinata. She needs to know she is in trouble. She may have the hyuga house as a fortress but she was so risk free. She walks into traps easily. He felt that it was obligation to protect her. Maybe he had feelings for her, but he knew what Marikawa's new intentions were.

Sasuke grabbed his phone and shoved it into his back pocket, and then suddenly he gets shooting pains in his arm. He just remembered he was shot; maybe he was risk free too?

But he didn't care right now he needed to get to Hinata.

"Itachi, can you drive me to the Hyuga mansion?" Sasuke said as he got to the ground floor.

"Yeah, why?" Itachi questioned.

"I'll tell you on the way." Sasuke said as he rushed out of the house.

The brothers jumped into the car.

Itachi pushed the key into the ignition and twisted.

"Ok, Itachi you know how I said you are in trouble?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah" Itachi said pulling the clutch and began driving the car.

"Well everyone is in danger." Sasuke continued

"Ok, why are we going to the Hyuga mansion?" Itachi questioned.

"Just drive." Sasuke said looking away from his brother.

Itachi smiled. Itachi realised his brother was feeling for that girl at the hospital. But it was odd, because Sasuke never cared for anyone except himself. She must also be in danger too, Itachi thought. But why was everyone in trouble? Itachi knew if he questioned Sasuke more, he would never get his answer. Curiosity was eating away at him. He wanted to know, he was concerned. He couldn't help it; his brother had always been secretive. Itachi also didn't want to know, because his brother was forever getting in trouble. But this seemed more trouble than usual, that's what worried him the most.

* * *

She had returned to her desk. What was with Ichiro he was so odd, she wanted to trust him because of her admiration for him but he didn't seem to be so perfect after all. She thought about her moment with Sasuke at the hospital. What came over her?

She didn't know why but she couldn't wait to see him on Monday. She felt most safe with him, even if he was the sole purpose she has gotten into trouble lately. And he seemed interested in her, she felt like she was the only one who knew the truth about his parents. She kept thinking of his face. He was actually handsome, something she thought she would never think. It was his 'bad boy' image. He was dark but yet so caring. Maybe she changed him.

She thought back to the moment when he jumped on top of her to avoid the bullets. She thought that he would have crushed her. But he didn't. He supported himself on his forearms. From her view she saw his jaw line, which was so sharp. He was all sweaty and covered in blood. She remembered looking at his collar bone. He was wearing a vest top with holes and rips in. So at that point she could see his muscular chest. He was so defined. And the tattoos seemed to enhance it.

She looked back at when she first set her eyes on him. She remembered referring him to 'emo boy' but he was far from emotional. She remembered when he saved her from Kabuto, when he first kissed her and when he called her 'hot'.

Hinata was attracted to him. She couldn't help it; he was a true hero a man who would always come to her rescue. She felt like she forgave him for the 'Marikawa' incident. Even if she felt so used. He apologised and saved her life. And she forgave him and saved his life. They were so in sync; Hinata couldn't believe she had fallen for him.

She stood up from her desk and walked over to her mirror. She looked at herself. Whenever she thought about him her face would go red. Whenever she was near him her face would go red. It may just be a crush, but Hinata never felt this way before. She felt like her body was changing. She felt like she was normal. A normal high school student with a normal crush who just so happened to be the most popular boy in school.

She tapped her face to try and rid it of its redness. But it remained; she pushed her back against the mirror on the wall, and fell slowly to the floor, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the entrance of the Hyuga house. How was he going to get into the huge building and how was going to find Hinata amongst all the rooms. He looked at the security of the building. It may have been late but the security looked still tough.

He walked around to the back. The fence was tall but Sasuke could manage that. He lifted himself up the fence and dropped behind a hedge. He crawled to the left and found himself near the large pond. He could see 6 men patrolling the area. This seemed worse than a prison. All the men were armed too.

Sasuke crouched behind a statue of Hiashi. He needed to distract the men. He grabbed a pebble and threw it at a plant pot. The pot abruptly smashed making a loud crash. The men instantly ran to the scene. Sasuke took this opportunity to run to the side of the house. He wasn't going to be able to go through the doors, so he looked up. The back of the house had balconies. Luckily the house had wooden structures up the side that plants were growing up.

Sasuke quickly climbed up before the men came back. He got to the first balcony. He looked through the window. It was a bedroom. It seemed to be Hiashi's room as there were pictures of him everywhere. He tried opening the door, but it was looked.

Sasuke knew that all the main family members must have a balcony each. So he ran and jumped to the next one. He lifted himself up the ledge and looked through the next window. He looked in and saw a cat looking back at him. It just stared. It was sandy coloured with big green eyes. Sasuke never seen such a pretty cat. He was distracted by its cuteness. He crouched down and tapped the window. The cat placed its paw on the door where Sasuke's finger was, and the door opened.

Sasuke fell back on his butt as the door opened. The cat climbed onto of Sasuke and started rubbing its head on him. Sasuke reached to his collar.

'Cinnamon'

"Odd name." Sasuke said to himself.

"Well if you knew Hinata you would know her favourite food is Cinnamon rolls." A man leaning in the door way said.

Sasuke looked up at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke said continuing to stroke the cat.

"Oh me, I'm Ichiro Date. Hinata's fiancé." Ichiro said.

Sasuke looked at him. "What a dick." Sasuke thought.

"I need to talk to Hinata." Sasuke replied.

Ichiro giggles slightly.

"Tell me and I can tell her." Ichiro responded.

"I would prefer to tell her face to face." Sasuke returned.

Sasuke stood up holding cinnamon.

"I don't think I can let you do that." Ichiro protested.

"Why's that?" Sasuke said.

"I think its best you stay away from her completely." Ichiro outlined.

"It's a shame I don't give a shit." Sasuke replied.

"We are getting married in a few months; I think its best you leave her alone." Ichiro added.

* * *

Hinata could hear Sasuke's voice. He was here. But where? She got out of bed and ran into the corridor. She followed the sound of his voice. But then she could hear Ichiro's menacing voice too. She walked closer to the door.

"Hinata is normal." She heard Sasuke say.

She placed her ear against the door.

"Well there really isn't anything you can do." Ichiro replied.

"She doesn't wanna marry you." Sasuke continued.

Hinata got onto her knees and looked through the key hole. She could see Ichiro's back and Sasuke behind him holding Cinnamon.

"Well you don't know that." Ichiro responded.

"Hinata has no interest in royal cunts. All she wants is to be normal which you are not." Sasuke said while putting Cinnamon down.

"Oh so you are normal?" Ichiro replied.

"No. But I'm more normal than you." Sasuke responded.

Hinata watched as Sasuke changed his facial expressions. She looked again and Cinnamon was headed to the door.

"Crap" She thought as she knew Cinnamon would begin meowing as she was just there. Hinata stood up and walked back to her room.

She wanted to know the rest of the conversation. She wanted to know what Sasuke said about her. She watched as Ichiro let Cinnamon out of the room.

Did Sasuke like her?

* * *

AN: phew finished! Ok this is record time for me.. lol. Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote more too :) . Leave reviews and favourite if you want to know what happens next. The next chapter will be back at school, so more characters involved like Kiba , Suigetsu, Karin and Ino. I promise a whole more action next chapter I just needed our main characters to let thoughts sink in. Oh and do like Ichiro? Is he better for Hinata? Or should Sasuke win?

Leave suggestions :) Thanks a lot for following this story I'll be back soon hopefully with chapter 7 , bye! xoxoxox


End file.
